


Role model

by loosingletters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Child Cross Marian, Families of Choice, Gen, Gore, Magic, Past Allen Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: He was twelve and to him Allen seemed like everything he ever wanted to be like: Strong, wise, a magician. Now if only Cross could get Allen to teach him.





	Role model

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I like to think that Cross was a smol bean when Past!Allen was alive. Also warning for gore-ish stuff?  
> This is pretty old, I'm not 100% happy with it but eh. Not gonna work on this so why not share it?

Allen Walker was the single most amazing person Cross had ever met. About a year ago the brunet man had moved into the apartment across from the one Cross was living in with his father, who was more absent than anything else. Allen had taken care of Cross ever since. The boy had liked to think that it wasn’t obvious how lonely he was but Allen had picked up on it after just a few days.

Allen had been nothing but subtle in watching over Cross at first. He hadn’t been able to tell that his new neighbor was watching over him. Allen had held some small talk with Cross, asked him about his day. Nowadays Cross wasn’t able to tell if Allen had started cooking for him before or after the two month mark of knowing each other. The boy didn’t know why it was so easy to trust the older man who by all means should make him frown.

Allen was eccentric, there was no denying that. He left the house at the oddest hours and returned when the dark of night made everything go silent. No matter what kinds of bad news were delivered by the newspaper or what insult other people spat at the man, he always offered the same kind smile. Cross couldn’t tell if it was a genuine one, but it was identical to the one he gifted the boy with. Maybe Allen had forgotten how to really smile, Cross had met people like that before while ditching school for the dirtier streets.

More than once a day the sound of something exploding came from the other’s home. Weird smells and smoke often made it hard to leave the house and the chanting at midnight was kind of disturbing sometimes but Cross wouldn’t treat it for anything else. It was _magic_ after all, the most fascinating science of all.

Cross had to promise Allen to never tell anyone about what the older man was doing. After all, magic either didn’t exist or you’d be burned to death because of it. That were also the reasons Allen refused to teach him any of his spells. He didn’t want his knowledge in the hands of a _bratty child_.

It wasn’t fair!

Maybe Cross was _young_ , but he wasn’t _stupid_. Surely Allen must see how brilliant he actually was! He wasn’t skipping school as a rebellion against his useless father or because he couldn’t stand children his age - okay, that wasn’t entirely true – but rather because all his classes didn’t interest him! The subjects were lame and the lessons entirely useless as he already knew most of what the teachers were supposed to teach him. With so much time to spent as him, he’d hid away in libraries most of the time, devouring every interesting book he came across.

Why should he go to school and learn about music when he could read all about the places yet to be discovered and listen to Allen whisper in languages Cross couldn’t understand yet?

He brushed over his red hair again, he wanted it to be as long as Allen’s before running over to his neighbor’s home. He’d surely be disappointed that Cross hadn’t gone to school yet again and would be horribly annoyed the teenager was throwing him out of bed. No sound had come from the other apartment yet so Allen was definitely still sleeping. Perhaps Cross could get him to give him a lesson now?

“Allen! Teach me about-“

The rest of the sentence never left the boy’s mouth as he took in the room presented to him. Everything was a mess. Papers and books were lying everywhere, potions were spilled, Allen’s experiments created a mess. And amidst the chaos laid two things of what seemed to be the remnants of bodies. Deformed and torn up, lilac fluid leaked out of them and then one of the metal limbs twitched.

He _screamed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment on your way out?


End file.
